


Just go

by the_most_beautiful_broom



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Escape, F/M, First Kiss, Hostage Situations, zeke is just a gem okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_most_beautiful_broom/pseuds/the_most_beautiful_broom
Summary: For the prompt "Write a kiss...because they're running out of time"





	Just go

She wakes up to a steady pulling on the rope around her fingers, and Raven sits bolt upright; even through the darkness, she knows exactly whose hands are untying her.

A long finger is pressed to her lips just as she opens her mouth as Raven stays obediently silent, trying to work her wrists to help loosen the ties. Zeke makes quick work of the rope on her hands, then he presses her leg brace into her arms as he slides down to her feet to untie the bindings there. By the time she has the brace strapped onto her leg, he’s pulling her up, shoving the discarded rope under the bed and supporting her weight as he leads her out of the church where they’d been holding her captive since she and Murphy touched down.

The air is cool outside, and in the early morning light, she can make out the heavy frown in Zeke’s face. And as much as she wants to lean into him, let him support her weight, she stops abruptly as soon as they’re out of the clearing.

“Why are you helping me,” she hisses at him. “You didn’t do a thing yesterday when they put the collar on Murphy—”

“We don’t have time, Reyes,” he says sharply and she blinks at him. The last 48 hours has been crazy—engaging in a hacking war with a man a century older than her, who is actually only months older than her, brokering peace with the Eligius prisoners, only for her and Murphy to be apprehended, tortured, and brought down to earth, presumably for more torture— and her mind is still whirring with the fact that she isn’t dying in space and she is trying to process why Zeke is helping her escape.

“Okay,” she says steadily. “So what’s the plan? Are you getting Murphy out too?”

His jaw clenches, and when he looks away, she shakes her head vehemently.

“If Murphy stays; I stay, that’s all there is to it.”

She’s serious, deadly so. Murphy gave up everything to stay back with her, and she isn’t about to try to find the others without him. But Zeke steps in front of her, blocking her, and when Raven looks up at him, eyes flaming, she’s surprised.

Because he doesn’t look hardened. He doesn’t look like a man who approves of what is happening; he looks like he’s genuinely trying to do what is best. For her, as well as for all of them. His jaw clenches and he looks away.

“Don’t make me take you back, Reyes. Don’t make me be that soldier.”

And he’s looking at her like he truly couldn’t bear that, like letting her back into the camp will be the final entry in his ledger and he can’t carry it. So she runs her hands over her eyes, through her hair, mind racing. And when she looks back at him, and nods slowly, the expression on his face tells her that she’s made the right choice by him.

“They’ll believe you escaped,” he says carefully. “They all know you’re crazy smart, so it’ll make more sense than waking up and you still being there.”

“And what about Murphy?” she asks, her voice hollow.

Zeke’s jaw clenches again. “I’ll try to keep McCreary off of him as much as I can, but that’s all I can do.”

“It’s more than we have a right to expect,” she says it honestly, surprised by the way his eyes flash to hers. Like her genuinely doesn’t expect her gratitude. “What about you? Will you get in trouble?”

“Nothing I can’t handle.”

Which reassures her exactly none; Raven purses her lips, suddenly uncertain for a new reason. “What happens if they find out you helped me escape?”

“They won’t.”

She shakes her head. “You can’t know that—”

“Raven,” he says, and they both pause as they realize it’s the first time she’s said her name, and it sounds as natural as breathing, “We don’t have time for this.”

But she can’t make herself turn away, leaving Murphy and leaving him. “There has to be another way—”

“There isn’t.”

“But—”

And before she can form another protest, make another argument for him to be safe, Zeke is moving. His hands are on her face and he crashes his lips into hers. She stumbles slightly, her hands settling on his wrists as she steadies herself. It’s been a long time since she’s been kissed, but she knows that even that isn’t an excuse for the way Zeke’s mouth affects her. Like she’s unsteady on her feet, like she can lean into him more than anything else, like air doesn’t matter when he’s here.

But then he breaks away.

His hands are still on her face, and he holds her there, their foreheads almost touching and their breath mixing.

“Please,” he says, his breath still uneven, “Please, just go, Raven.”

She makes herself let go of his wrists, let go of his strength, steps back and straightens herself. She nods slowly, backing away, then turns and heads into the woods. At the edge, she pauses, looking back to see him still looking after her. And though she doubts he can hear it, or knows the weight of it, she still whispers it like a prayer: “May we meet again.”


End file.
